


Getting To Know You

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-11
Updated: 2003-05-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12321984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Growing up brings new discoveries.





	Getting To Know You

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the HP/SS Fuh-Q Fest 1) Write FOUR separate drabbles, stories of exactly one hundred words each. All drabbles must be interconnected somehow and they must go from G to PG to R to NC17. One of each.

Title: First Meetings  
Rated: G  
Word Count: 100

The first time he looked at me I was only eleven, a boy who had just discovered a brand new world. Hogwarts was exciting and full of hope. I had many new friends, professors who wanted to help me, and a heritage to discover.

At the feast, I felt his eyes on me. "Who's that?" I couldn't help but ask

"That's Severus Snape, the Potions master," Percy said. 

His gaze told me that he saw the mere boy I was. I hated him for that. With one simple look, he made me feel small.

One look and my scar burned.

* * *

Title: New Discoveries  
Rated: PG  
Word Count: 100

I was fourteen when I looked into Dumbledore's Pensieve. I had already started to see the faults of the wizarding world. Wizards weren't any better than Muggles in their prejudices. I had learned that things weren't always black and white. I had blood on my hands, but to learn that Snape was a Death Eater...

"Do you trust him?" I asked the Headmaster in shock.

"With my life," he said. 

In the infirmary, Snape's gaze showed the knowledge of the terrors to come. I hated that I was the cause for that haunted look.

One look and my conscience burned.

* * *

Title: Awakening Desires  
Rated: R  
Word Count: 100

I was seventeen. My body had learned that sexuality was not as clear-cut as adults wanted to make it seem. I liked girls, but I wanted men, or maybe one man: Severus Snape.

We were getting ready to kill Voldemort. I knew that one way or another, things would be soon over. 

"I want you," I declared bravely.

"You have no idea what you want."

I pressed his hand against my hard cock and rubbed against his hand. "My body knows."

He looked at me and I saw lust, feral and unguarded, in his eyes.

One look and body burned.

* * *

Title: Celebrations  
Rated: NC-17  
Word Count: 100

Voldemort is dead. The wizarding world is celebrating the eighteenth birthday of Boy Who Lived Once More. 

I spend my special day, buried ball-deep into Severus's arse, making love to him with long and slow strokes. The only time I stop is when Severus rams me hard and fast. His cock pushes into me, splitting me open, only to rebuild me again with his gentle kisses and sweet words. 

I never thought I would live to experience such tender moments.

"I love you, Severus." He doesn't respond, but I see love in his eyes.

One look and my soul burns.


End file.
